


Enjoy

by tobinsnutmeg



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinsnutmeg/pseuds/tobinsnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin gets in a car wreck and has to learn to enjoy the little things in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash

All Tobin can see is darkness. All she can feel is pain. Pain like she's never felt before. A car crash could never cause this much pain. But it did. Tobin felt blood around her. The last thing she felt was hands lifting her onto a stretcher.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tobin woke with an aching in her body. She didn't want to open her eyes, yet she did. The small hospital room didn't have much. A small TV was on the wall with posters saying 'eat healthy' and all that shit. A bedside table was full of flowers, get well cards and balloons. Her arm and leg were in a cast and an IV was pumping fluid through her body. A man with a badge that said 'Dr. Wilson' walked into the room. He smiled at Tobin and changed the IV, while saying, "How do you feel?"  
It was an innocent question but it made Tobin mad.  
"Like hell" She snapped, in a voice that wasn't her own. It was scratchy like she hadn't spoken for months.  
"Well you're doing better than the other girl who was in the crash."  
Tobin wished he hadn't brought that up. She had hurt another human being all because her stupid boyfriend had to text her.  
"When can I leave?" She asked clearly desperate to get out of there. The doctor looked at her in pity.  
"Well...we don't know. You took a pretty hard hit when that car collided with you. It may be awhile."  
If Tobin could move she would bang her head against a wall.  
"Hey at least you can make a new friend while your here." The doctor said.  
"Yeah the girl who could be dead because I ran into her. I'm sure we'll hit it off right away." Tobin retorted.  
The doctor rechecked her IV and left her to do nothing but think, which she really didn't want to do.  
Flashback  
Tobin and her boyfriend, Lucas, had gotten into a fight the night before. Something about whether he was cheating on her or not. When Tobin was in the car driving, she was listening to Fall Out Boy, when she got a text from Lucas. 'Baby I'm sorry. Forgive me?' Tobin had made the mistake of looking down at that text, just as she ran a redlight into an intersection causing the accident.  
End of Flashback  
Tobin was so distracted by thinking that she didn't notice that the curtain that divided the room was drawn back. Across the room was a brown haired girl around Tobin's age. Blue eyes met brown. The doctor was right. The girl took way more damage. Both legs in a cast, cuts and bruises were all over her face, a broken arm, and a neck brace. Tobin was horrified at what she had done to this poor women. She didn't know if she should speak first. Luckily the girl spoke, "So...you're the one who I ran into...or did you run into me?"  
Tobin blinked and cleared her throat.  
"I ran into you."  
The girl just nodded and fell into silence.  
"I'm Tobin."  
"Alex"  
And they fell into silence once more.


	2. It's Not My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Alex talk more. Tobin's boyfriend visits with some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a lot of people really like this.

Four days. That's how long it took for Tobin's boyfriend to actually visit. Tobin was a little pissed 

Even better, he brought a girl along with him.

"Hey Lucas..." Tobin muttered not happy.

Lucas nodded at Tobin and looked at the ground. He shuffled his feet around before he spoke.

"Tobin I'm really sorry that I caused this..really I am but...see Monica here really understands me and I just think that we should take a break from each other."

Across the room, Alex was watching and hearing all of this. How can he just walk in here and say that. Tobin on the other hand responded with a cool tone...but said some nasty words.

"Oh yeah that's awesome I'm so glad you have the guts to come in here and break up with me while I'm in a cast. A fucking cast. And even better you brought a girl with you. I feel bad for you Monica. You have to be stuck with this self-centered bastard."

The room was silent with shock. Tobin took some deep breaths and tried to fight back tears.

"Please leave." Alex whispered from her hospital bed.

Lucas just noticing Alex, nods and grabs Monica's hand. Tobin's sniffles can be heard from across the room, and Alex feels so bad.

They hadn't talked very much in the past few days. Just saying hello and goodnight, but Alex thinks that now may be a good time to cheer the other woman up.

"What's your favorite hobby?"

Tobin looked up in surprise. She took a moment to process the question.

"Soccer. I like to play soccer."

"Really?? I do too."

Tobin, who's eyes are now dry and full of interest, is a bit surprised. She couldn't see this woman playing soccer. She looked more like a surfer girl.

"Wow that's neat. I played in high school, but then it just didn't appeal to me any more."

Alex nodded. That happened a lot. Someone would play soccer for a bit and then just randomly drop out. It was quite sad actually.

"Oh. I played in college but then this bad boy had to get injured."

Alex nodded to her knee. Tobin laughed a bit. She was surprised at how well she and this blue-eyed girl got along so well, when they hadn't even talked that much.

"So...your boyfriend...he always such a jerk!" Alex dared to ask.

She swore she saw Tobin deflate a little inside.

"He's never really been good to me. I swear he's cheated on me at least three times. In fact the night I ran into you, he had texted me sorry because I had caught him with that Monica girl and we got into an argument."

Alex just nodded along and Tobin never felt so much relief to have something off her chest.

"To be honest with you, I thought you would make up some lame ass exuse for why you hit me but now I understand. Sorry for jumping to conclusions."

Tobin laughed a little.

"Hey, at least you know it's not my fault."


	3. Can we talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Tobin talk about the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this is going to be a short chapter. So much homework!

Over the few days Tobin and Alex had gotten to know each other a lot. Alex had gone to Berkeley on a soccer scholarship until she tore her ACL.

Tobin went to UNC and graduated with a education degree. She had said that she just loved being around kids.

Neither of them had yet to talk about the crash until Tobin brought it up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's 'it'?"

Tobin looked at Alex in annoyance.

"You know what it is. We can't just ignore the fact that we were in a accident."

Alex sighed, "I guess you're right. What about it do you want to talk about."

Tobin thought for a moment.

"Where were you going when I hit it you?"

Alex pondered.

"I was on my way back from hanging with some old friends. You should meet them sometime. You'll like them...what about you?"

"Hmm..well I was on my way to meet my sister at a restaurant. We hadn't talked for awhile, so I wanted to catch up with her."

Both girls were silent for a moment. It was sad how they both were either heading back or on their way to see people that they love.

"I'm sorry." Tobin said quietly.

"Its okay Tobin. If you hadn't crashed into me I probably would've never met you."

Alex smiled at her and Tobin smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again guys sorry its so short. I know its boring now but I swear it will get better! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd you like it?


End file.
